Angel
by Hermy Granger Weasley
Summary: Pansy Parkinson es una bruja fuerte, dura y a veces un poco bruta, pero ante todo es una mujer, y como todas tiene su corazoncito y un punto débil con nombre y apellidos: Blaise Zabini. Y es que ni los ángeles escapan a los designios del amor.


**Bien, ya estoy aquí con otra locura para mi colección Esta vez, es un Pansy-Blaise. El principio es algo frustrante pero luego se vuelve lindo y digno de una princesa como es Pansy Parkinson (siempre adore a esta mujer por tener que cargar con dos amigos inaguantables y ser una Slytherin de pura ley)**

**Bueno, lo que siempre os digo, que los personajes no son mios, que son de Rowling**

**Disfrutadlo**

* * *

><p>Hey Pans-dijo el chico mientras echaba su oscuro brazo por los hombros de la morena. Tengo que pedirte un favor-continuo el moreno.<p>

Pansy lo miro, se encontraba sentado al lado suyo tocándola como si nada hubiese pasado hacia unas horas. Estaban en la universidad y Blaise seguía comportándose como un niño. Le conocía desde entonces, cuando le prometió que siempre serian amigos y que nunca permitirían que nadie le haría daño. Pero Blaise se había olvidado de esa promesa

Flash Back

Horas atrás la había tocado, la había vuelto loca entre caricias y se habían cumplimentando siendo uno cuando él se había introducido en ella por primera vez entre ellos y haciéndole el amor desesperado por tenerla. En ese momento Pansy se había sentido la mujer más feliz e increíble del mundo. Al contrario cuando despertó esa mañana el ya no estaba y solo encontró una nota a su lado diciendo:

Lo pase bien Pansy, gracias…

Tu amigo,

Blaise.

Releyó buscando una palabra oculta que le dijera que ella no había sido una más, pero las palabras "tu amigo, Blaise" lo delataron. Sintió ganas de llorar pero era una Slytherin y no podía llorar, y menos por un hombre. Se vistió y salió del cuarto en dirección a sus clases oliendo a Blaise por todos sus poros.

Fin Flash Back

De todos era sabido que Zabini era el hombre más ligón y rompecorazones de todo el mundo mágico y justo ella tenía que haberse enamorado de ese idiota y no contenta con ello le había dejado poseerla para luego dejarla tirada como un trapo. Una más en "La Lista de Zabini"

Le miro fijamente contemplando cada rasgo de sus ojos profundos cada arruguita graciosa que se formaba en su frente a cada movimiento. Bajo su mirada contemplando su fornida figura y sus músculos. Continuo por su brazo donde se marcaban cada uno de sus músculos y llego a su mano, delicada para ser un hombre.

¿Eh Pansy me escuchas?-te digo si podrías presentarme a aquella chica de 5º que está allí, algunas veces te vi hablando con ella y me gustaría…ya sabes.

Pansy miro al moreno y bufo exasperada –No te presento a nadie Blaise, eres un bruto y un insensible y…Te…quiero.

Ya estaba, lo había soltado así que se levanto y se marcho directa hacia alguna parte donde pudiera estar sola y llorar dejando a su amigo con cara de idiota mirándola marchar.

Entonces Blaise lo comprendió, comprendió todo, porque Pansy siempre accedía a sus caprichos, porque se molestaba cuando lo veía con una chica y porque la morena se había entregado a él con tal facilidad. Ahora sentía lo mismo que el, lo mismo que él había sentido no mucho tiempo atrás y que seguía sintiendo en sus mas íntimos pensamientos. Sintió un vuelco al corazón, no había podido dejar de amarla nunca pero había escondido sus sentimientos porque pensaba que ella estaba por Draco, pero ahora que lo sabía algo le decía que no podía dejarla marchar y un sentimiento por haberla hecho llorar.

-Sigues aquí cabeza de chorlito, ve tras ella- le dijo Draco que había observado la escena.

Blaise sonrió y corrió hacia donde se había ido. Busco por los jardines pero allí no estaba y se dirigió hacia el bosque cercano a la universidad. Llevaba unos minutos buscándola cuando escucho un sollozo, y cuando miro hacia donde provenían los ruidos se le partió el corazón.

La chica estaba sentada en un tronco con la cara entre las manos. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Sabes que las princesas no deberían llorar, muñeca?-Dijo Blaise. Pansy levanto la cara quitándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara.

Vete Blaise-dijo la morena con desprecio dándole la espalda.

Oye Pans…porque no me lo dijiste…no hubiese pasado nada esta noche…no me malinterpretes, me ha encantado pero…yo…también te quiero y no quería que fuese así.-En ese momento Blaise dejo de hablar y sintió la mirada de la chica puesta en el, se giro hacia ella perdiéndose en la profundidad y el dolor que reflejaban esos dos ojos negros.

No estoy para bromas Blaise, no juegues con mis sentimientos para llevarme a la cama…otra vez…-Pansy se levanto para irse y Blaise decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Pans espera-dijo agarrándola del brazo y abrazándola contra su pecho. Al principio la chica parecía reacia a quedarse ahí pero pronto se relajo y se dejo abrazar por el chico mientras lloraba y él le besaba la cabeza.

Cálmate pequeña…perdóname-pidió el chico desesperado por verla tan desazonada.

Pansy levanto la cara y sonrió con tristeza, el la quería y se veía en su cara.

–Te quiero Blaise…-murmuro.

-Y yo a ti mi ángel…-le contesto el moreno y posando sus labios en los de la chica.

Y es que, ni los ángeles escapan a los designios del amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, ya estamos, se acabo lo que se daba, me ha costado la vida llegar hasta aquí, pero me ha encantado. Así bien si os apetece.<strong>

**Review y me contáis. Un besitoooo.**


End file.
